A Second Chance
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Marty needs a second chance to get her bff Savana back and her bf Lewis.When marty was in high school she did something with Savana's bf Dan.Marty needs to figure out what she can do to get them back.Do you think she diserves a second chance? R&R please!
1. One Broken Leg, And No Friends

Marty was on her last flip for the cheer. Lewis, her catcher wasn't paying attention and Marty didn't get caught and hence she fell.

"Aww, I think my leg is broken" Marty screamed.

All of the members rushed to Marty's side.

"Marty I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. My ex girlfriend was making signs at me and I looked at her. It was all my fault" Lewis cried.

"Lewis I am ok, it is just my leg. You don't have to cry man" Marty told him.

"Well look now you entire world is broken just like your leg" Savana told Marty.

"Look Savana I am sorry. Why wont you forgive me" Marty asked.

"You did it in the car with my used to be boyfriend Marty. Would you take me back in if I did it with Lewis" Savana asked in a yell.

"Savana me discussed that we would never talk about that ever" Marty yelled.

"Well, I guess if you wont keep you promises then I wont" Savana yelled.

"Ok Savana I didn't mean to do that-" Marty got interrupted but Savana leaving.

"Your loss" Lewis said before leaving with the rest except for Vanessa.

"Vanessa I really screwed up" Marty cried.

"Yeah whatever. You can talk about it on the way" Vanessa said.

"on the way to where" Marty asked trying to forget about the pain.

"To the hospital you cant just stay there forever and I know your trying to forget about the pain but it wont work trust me" Vanessa told.

Vanessa walked out of the room for a moment and called the paramedics.

"Hello what may be the problem" a man asked.

"Hello, I am the coach of the Hellcats Vanessa. Yeah, umm, I have a cheerleader who broke her leg during a flip through the air and she fell one of the men cheerleaders wasn't paying attention and he didn't catch her" Vanessa told the man.

"Ok, bring her by as soon as possible" He told Vanessa.

"Ok" Vanessa said then hanging up.

Vanessa and her fiancé carried Marty out of the cheerleading competition room.

"Honey do you need anything else for me to do" he asked.

"No, honey I got it now you have done great see you when I get home. And I might not be home for a while so don't stay up waiting for me ok" Vanessa told him then getting into the car.

They drove to the hospital as fast as they could.

Vanessa ran into the hospital to get someone to help her to take Marty inside.

"hello can you help me get a girl who broke her leg while flipping through the air at a cheerleading competition in here" Vanessa asked.

"sure Miss" He said running out to the car with Vanessa.

They carried Marty into the hospital and put her into the wheel chair.

"Hello, Vanessa" a man asked.

"Hello, yes who is this" Vanessa asked turning around.

"you should know who I am" Red said.

"Red what the **** are you doing here" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I heard your conversation and followed you here" Red said.

"Hello, Miss. Vanessa we are ready to take Marty in to the room to see what we have to do to her leg" A man said.

"Thank you I didn't really want to talk to him actually" Vanessa said pushing Marty to the office.

When Vanessa and Marty finally got to the Boarding rooms where the cheerleaders on people stay, it was 3 am.

"Are you going to be ok Marty" Vanessa asked.

"Ohh, yah I will be fine thank you for helping me I will just go find one of the men leaders and get him to help me up ok go home" Marty told Vanessa.

Marty rolled her wheel chair to the first room she could think of and it was Lewis's.

"Lewis" Marty called.

"Marty" Lewis asked.

"Yeah can you help me get on to my bed my leg is pretty bad" Marty explained.

"Sure let's go" Lewis said getting out of bed to follow Marty to her room.

Lewis pulled Marty out of her wheel chair and put her in her bed.

"anything else" Lewis asked.

"No, I should be fine thank you and listen I am sorry" Marty whispered not trying to wake her room matt Savana up.

"Well, apparently you didn't listen when I said never to come back" Savana told Marty.

"Ok, Savana please, my leg is broken. My mom is a maniac. This is the only place I can be me" Marty said.

"well, to bad Marty here is what I think. You think that ohh yippy my leg is broken now everyone will feel sorry for me and forget my having sex with my room matt's boyfriend" Savana said.

"Ok Savana I didn't mean to have sex with your boy friend. That was a long time ago. And do you remember when I saved you last week" Marty asked.

"Wow! You saved me from being rapped what a deal breaker. You don't get it do you? You hurt me, and now I don't have a boy friend. And guess what every one hates you" Savana said.

"Savana how many times do I have to say I am sorry" Marty asked.

"Well, how about you think about that while I take you through what happened at that time. I think it went something like this, You said 'Savana it wasn't you that drove your boy friend away' Then I said 'What are you talking about Marty' Then every one started to pile in. I said 'Marty just tell me' You tried to tell me I could see it in you eyes, but you didn't. 'Marty tell me' 'What did you do' Savana asked. Then you said, 'Savana when me and Dan were still in high school we had a physical love for each other. We had sex and all of that. And I did it with him again, not to hurt you though but I didn't want to but he made me'. I didn't believe you didn't want to have it with him. Then I said, 'We are no longer friends, and you can move all your stuff out of my room'. See now do you see how much that hurt me" Savana asked.

"Please Savana I didn't mean to he made me I wouldn't have done it if he didn't make me do it please Savana" Marty pleaded.

"what about when you were in high school" Savana asked.

"Savana back then I did love him but now, now I don't" Marty explained.

"Where done here" Savana said running out in tears.


	2. Getting better

"Savannah wait please" Marty called.

"Marti why would I wait for you. You hurt me and I could never let you have my friend ship again that is a privilege" Savannah cried.

"I apologized. What else do I have to do" Marti asked.

"Nothing you have done enough. I am going home" Savannah cried running out of the dorm room.

"See what you have done to our Captain Marti" Lewis asked.

"It isn't my fault" Marti exclaimed.

"You lost your virginity to Savannah's boy friend" Lewis said walking out of Marti's and Savannah's room.

Meanwhile….. Savannah was driving to her old house where her sister and parents live.

Savannah knocked on the door and waiting for someone to answer hopefully not her mother though.

"Savannah honey what are you doing here so late at night" Her mother wondered.

Savannah started to sob.

"Can I stay here for the night" Savannah cried.

"Ohh, honey yes come in and we will talk all about your issue's" Her mother told her.

"Thanks mom" Savannah sobbed coming in and sitting on the couch.

Meanwhile it was morning at the Cheer town university.

"Ok, everyone I think until Savannah get's here we will just warm up so everyone do your own warm up" Vanessa yelled.

"Vanessa what will I do" Marti asked standing up holding on to her crutches.

"Umm, here are some work sheets go sit over there" Vanessa pointed to a table and two chairs.

**(This is now a flash back of last night when Savannah tells her mom what happened)**

_Savannah's mother came back with two cups of tea and sat down on the couch beside Savannah. _

"_So honey what happened" her mother asked. _

"_well there was a party thing about a week ago. And I met someone he was cute and nice I thought. He took me to his truck. We started to kiss and stuff. When I had enough I told him to let me go but he didn't. He started to rap me. Luckily for me Marti found me and sprayed his eyes with pepper spray or at least that is what I thought it was. She got me out. Then we went to this table and she said that is wasn't me that drove Dan my boy friend away from me. Then I asked then who was it. By then all of the members we crowed around us. Marti didn't answer so I asked who was it again. She gave a nervous look saying is wasn't any one her except one of us. Then I asked Marti just tell me in like a shaky voice. She didn't say anything again. So again I said Marti tell me who it was. So then that time she told me who it was and this is what she said. It was me I lost my virginity to Dan your boyfriend but that was when we were in high school it didn't mean anything. I didn't believe her. Then she said And I did it a couple days ago or something like that I cant remember. I didn't care about when she was in high school but when she said she did it again that hurt me. So I said You can find another place to stay and I ran off" Savannah explained tears storming down her face. _

"_Ohh honey I am sorry. So how long are you planning to stay with us because I was wondering maybe if this was going to be permanent then you could go back to your old cheerleading group it would be like old times" her mother suggested.. _

"_Mom, I don't want to go back to the way things were I want them to stay exactly the way they are and I am only staying for a day or two just so things will cool down and I am going to bed" Savannah said walking to her bedroom. _

Savannah entered through the gym doors.

"Are you warmed up" Savannah asked not even glimpsing at Marti.

"Yes savannah they are not. Marti Perkins and Savannah can I talk to you in my office" Vanessa asked.

Marti and Savannah walked into Vanessa's office.

"what is wrong Vanessa" Savannah asked.

"You guys have to pull it together" Vanessa told them.

"What are you talking about Vanessa" Marti asked.

"Your constant fighting and all that is driving me up the friggin' wall pull it together or else your both off the team" Vanessa told them.

"Vanessa I am captain you cant pull me off where will we find another captain as good as I am" Savannah asked.

"Well, Alice was also in line to be captain so I would tell her she is" Vanessa said.

"But Alice is Alice she doesn't know how to run it" Savannah complained.

"It doesn't matter right now just go Marti get on that work sheet" Vanessa said.

"You know Marti this is all your fault" Savannah said.

"How is it my fault" Marti snapped.

"Because if you wouldn't have lost your virginity to Dan we wouldn't be here" Savannah told.

"That was when we were in high school come on" Marti said.

"Not then after that the one that made me angrier. When we were dating" Savannah cried.

"Savannah I never did that when you were dating him. I did before you knew him but not any time after that" Marti said.

"What" Savannah asked.

"I would never do that to you. You are my friend" Marti told.

"Well until I can forgive you for something I will now come back to the dorm" Savannah said.

"What do you have to forgive from me now" Marti asked.

"I don't know" Savannah said walking off.

Practice was over and Marti and Savannah went to there dorms together.

"Look I really am sorry" Marti said once again.

"No, that was kinda my fault I should have listened to you. Hey how's your leg" Savannah asked.

"Ohh it hurts like ****" Marti said.

"Ohh, sorry" Savannah apologized again.

"Savannah it wasn't your fault. But now I still have no boy friend it kinda sucks. You know what I havent been able to do for a while talk to a girl and I normal girl for that matter" Marti told.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend" Savannah asked.

"remember when "I told the truth" quote on quote quotation marks Lewis dumped me" Marti said started to cry.

"Ohh I guess that is my fault to" Savannah sighed.

"Savannah none of this is your fault it is mine I shouldn't have done that" Marti said.

"Whatever it doesn't matter anyhow lets go to bed I am tired" Savannah said.

**3MONTHS LATER!**

Savannah and Marti woke up one morning.

"ready to go to practice" Marti asked.

"Yup" Savannah said rubbing her stomach.

"savannah what's wrong" Marti asked.

"Can I ask you something really important" savannah asked.

"Yeah, sure what's up" Marti asked.

"Ok, since I am not dating Dan anymore like 3 months ago I met this guy his name is Oliver and I was so sad so I had sex with him. I am two months pregnant" Savannah said.

"What" Marti asked shocked.

"am I a bad person Marti" Savannah asked.

"What? No Savannah you are not a bad person not at all" Marti told her.

Vanessa came in there room.

"Hey guys are you coming to practice" Vanessa asked.


	3. Unexpected Back Story from Alice

"ah, Vanessa I cant umm, I cant explain" savannah said.

"She is saying that she cant do practice for like 9ish months" Marti told.

"Excuse me" Vanessa asked.

7months later.

"savannah how are you" Marti called.

"Umm, well I just figured out that I am 9 months pregnant" Savannah said.

"What" Marti yelled.

"Don't worry it isn't time yet" Savannah assured her.

"Then why did you tell me" Marti asked.

"Well I though you might want to know" Savannah said.

"Ohh whatever" Marti said walking away.

"Marti" Savannah yelled.

"Now- ah ohh" Marti said.

"Time" Marti asked.

"Time" savannah yelled.

Marti ran to Vanessa's office.

"Umm, we have a problem it's time" Marti told Vanessa.

"Its time" Vanessa yelled.

"Ohh yah" Marti said as they ran to the dorm room.

"Savannah how do you feel" Vanessa asked.

"umm, well it hurts" savannah screamed.

"Ok, lets get you to the hospital" Vanessa said getting Savannah and ran to her car.

"Marti in the back set with Savannah" Vanessa said as she drove to the hospital.

22 hours later.

Marti walked into the room where Savannah gave birth to a wonderful little girl.

"Hey Savannah how do you feel" Marti asked.

"Well, I am skinnier if that is any consolation" Savannah laughed.

"What is the sex" Marti asked.

"Female" Savannah answered.

"Name" Marti asked.

"Her name Braelyn" Savannah said.

"Ohh my gosh she is beautiful" Marti said.

"Thank you" savannah said.

"she looks so much like you congrats Savannah you did good" Marti told her.

"Marti you know she looks a little like Oliver to" savannah said.

Vanessa came into the room where Savannah and Marti were.

"She is beautiful Savannah what is her name" Vanessa asked.

"Her name is Braelyn" Savannah said proudly.

"Awe she is cute she looks like you" Vanessa said.

"I was waiting for both of you to be in here together actually. Marti do you want to be the god mother if anything ever happens to me I want you to take her. And Vanessa I want you to be there for her. Like when I am cheering I trust you with her more then I trust my mother or my boy friend will you" Savannah asked them.

"Savannah yes I will be her god mother of course" Marti said.

"savannah she is save with me no doubt" Vanessa said.

"Thank you" savannah said getting tears in her eyes.

Savannah, Marti, Vanessa and Savannah's new baby daughter Braelyn went home to the dorm house.

"Vanessa one question can Braelyn stay in the dorm room with me" Savannah asked.

"I will figure something out for you" Vanessa said walking inside.

There was a whole bunch on people waiting for them to come to see Savannah's new baby.

"Savannah I am so very proud" Lewis said coming and hugging her.

"Thanks it was painful but it was worth it" Savannah told.

"Well at least I am not the only **** here" Alice said proudly.

"Alice I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot so to prove how much I like you (sometimes) I will let you be one of her babysitters no matter how much I think this is a bad idea I just know I have to do it" Savannah said.

"Wow, Savannah you, never mind that no one has ever done something so great for me thank you" Alice said giving a hug to Savannah.

"Your welcome would you like to hold her" Savannah asked.

"Yes of course thank you. What is, well what is the sex and the name" Alice asked.

"Female and Braelyn" Savannah answered.

"she has your everything" Alice said feeling tears coming down her face.

"Are you crying" Savannah asked.

"I have never seen something so beautiful. Do you guys want to know why I am such a *****" Alice asked.

"Sure" everyone answered simultaneously.

"Well, my mother was a partier drinker ***** of a *****. I never got to spend time with her. And when I did she hit me and she never stopped swearing at me. It made me think that no one in the world wanted me. I grew up like that. Savannah Marti you are lucky, you grew up with at least one parent. Sure I did but mine was a ***** yours maybe drank a little or wasn't the mom for you but at least you grew up with one that at least cared for you a smidge. I was a mistake" Alice explained tears running down her face.

"Alice I didn't know. If you would've told someone we wouldn't have treated you the way we have like a ****bag *****" Savannah said.

"No it doesn't matter I learned to forgive and forget. But some memories weren't that easy to forget" Alice sighed.

Vanessa came in.

"Alice can I talk to you in my office please" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah" Alice said walking behind Vanessa to her office.

"What is the problem" Alice asked.

"I over heard what you had said" Vanessa said.

"Ohh" Alice said.

"Explain to me every detail. I need to know this stuff Alice" Vanessa sighed.

"Well, my mom was pretty young when she had me about 16 or 17. She was a drug addict. Her parents were drug addicts to they gave her some when she was 14. She never stopped taking it. When I came along I was a "Mistake". She went to parties through parties. She came home drunk. She never took care of me. My Neighbour she was a life saver. If she wouldn't have helped through the years where I was to young to cook or to small to reach anything I would've died of hunger. But she was really old the good thing is that she past away when I was big and tall enough to cook. She was like a mother to me, or a grandmother. My mother she also killed someone. She killed my father if he would've been a alive I would've had a bit better life. But she killed him. When my mother was home she was drinking and taking drugs and when I wouldn't do something she hit me so hard. I remember one night I came so close to losing my life. And I didn't even do anything wrong at that point. I was just getting ready for bed she taken to much drugs more then she ever taken before. And she almost beat me to death but the police came and arrested her. I had a broken back two broken arms and a broken leg almost a broken neck I would've died instantly" Alice explained sobbing.

"Alice your life was horrible. I wish I would've known what did you do after" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I went to the orphanage until 18 I had enough money to get myself into college and I have never looked back" Alice explained.

"Wow, you can leave now but I wish you would've told me sooner" Vanessa said.


	4. A second Chance

"Alice I have to tell you I am sorry. I shouldn't have thought the way I thought about you or whatever I did to you" Savannah said.

"Ok Savannah I appreciate it I really do but just because of my child hood experiences doesn't mean you have to play all nicey nice. I get it you feel sorry for me whatever I am still the same Alice I was before" Alice to Savannah.

"But Alice you were bullied" savannah said.

"Yes maybe but I don't care" Alice told.

"Yes you do when you were telling me the crew and Vanessa you were crying I could see you" Savannah pointed out.

"It was a sad moment for me" Alice said annoyingly.

"Then that means you care. Face it Alice you are more of a sissy or whatever it is then you make us think. I can see the hurt in your eyes. Please just stop lying to me, it hurts" Savannah said walking away.

"I am not a sissy" Alice murmured

"The baby has been crying since 3 am" Savannah said tiredly.

"What, I haven't heard the baby cry once" Marti said.

"Are you kidding me" Savannah asked.

"No, I am not kidding you" Marti laughed.

"she is crying very loud. How can you not hear her" Savannah asked confused.

"Hey until I become a mother I wont hear a thing" Marti told her.

"You are one weird chick" Savannah laughed getting up to see what Braelyn wanted.

"Hey baby what's wrong are you hungry" Savannah asked.

She kept crying.

"Savannah try changing her diaper it may not be her but something stinks in here" Marti laughed.

"Are you serious Marti I can take care of her myself-ohh wait your right thank you" Savannah laughed.

"I know everything you should know that" Marti bragged.

Savannah changed Braelyn's diaper then went to bed.

Braelyn didn't cry ir nothing during the rest of the night.

"Savannah" Vanessa yelled.

"What, Vanessa what are you doing here it is 7 in the morning and be quiet Braelyn is sleeping" savannah said quietly.

"Savannah even for the one day she has been here I love her with all my heart but if there is one more complaint about the noise then I am sorry but she will have to leave for good" Vanessa said then left.

"Marti did you hear what she said" Savannah asked getting tears in her eyes.

"What who what. Who said" Marti asked waking up.

"Vanessa she said that if there is one more complaint about Braelyn that she has to leave and for good" savannah cried.

Marti got up and ran out of the room.

"Vanessa" Marti asked.

"Yes Marti what's the matter" Vanessa asked.

"Braelyn is only one day old she will cry and you cant do anything about it. I bet that Savannah is having a more difficult time with the noise then the rest. And just wait time will tell and soon she wont cry as much and will be better to be around. So don't take her away. She needs this place and always will" Marti told.

"Ok, a month but if she still makes every one want to kill her then she is out" Vanessa told her happily she didn't want Braelyn to leave.


	5. The Hospital

"Come on guys we can do better then this speaking from a girl who just had a kid one week ago I am moving better then any of you" Savannah yelled.

"Chill Savannah you also lost way more weight then any of us. You were 130 now your 110 seriously you gotta gain weight" Marti said.

"Marti that is what happens when you have a baby you lose weight way more weight" Savannah said.

"No Savannah that is what happens when you are who you are and it is not healthy for you" Marti told her.

"Marti it is who I am please don't try to change me if you wont change me then I wont change you" Savannah yelled walking out of practice.

Marti ran after Savannah.

"Marti please I don't want to talk to you. I just don't so can you just leave me alone" savannah asked tears streaming down her face.

"Savannah I didn't mean to get at you like that. It is just that you were ******** at us that were out of shape and I went in to save you from being hated" Marti explained.

"Marti I wasn't ******** at you" Savannah said.

"No you weren't ******** at me you were ******** at all of us" Marti said calmly.

"Marti seriously I wasn't ******** at you guys now just leave me alone ****" Savannah yelled walking out of the dorm room.

"That little *****" Marti cursed.

Savannah finally came back to the dorm room.

"Marti what the ****" Savannah yelled.

"What the **** do you want" Marti yelled.

"I was coming to _my dorm room to sleep" Savannah yelled. _

_Vanessa came running in. _

"_Seriously you guys got to stop fighting. Savannah can I have a word with you outside please" Vanessa asked. _

"_Yeah what's wrong" Savannah asked walking out the door with Vanessa. _

"_Savannah something terrible has happened I think you really need to know" Vanessa said. _

"_Vanessa what is wrong. Tell me I need to know" Savannah pleaded. _

"_Braelyn is in the hospital" Vanessa said slowly. _

"_What" Savannah yelled. _

"_She is in the hospital we don't know why so don't ask me" Vanessa told her. _

"_When how Vanessa" Savannah cried. _

"_Savannah slow down she is at the hospital with Lewis and Alice I decided they were the best to take her" Vanessa told her carefully. _

"_Alice" Savannah asked. _

"_yes was that a wrong decision" Vanessa asked. _

"_She is Alice but at least Lewis is there" Savannah sighed. _

"_Savannah she will be fine" Vanessa told her. _

"_I need to be with her" Savannah cried. _

"_Savannah I cant take you I am sorry" Vanessa told her. _

_Savannah started to bawl. _

_She ran back into the dorm room in tears. _

"_Savannah what's wrong" Marti asked. _

"_Braelyn is in the hospital and I cant go see her" Savannah cried. _

"_What, here I will drive you" Marti offered. _

"_Would you" Savannah asked. _

"_Of course you're my friend" Marti told her walking out to the car. _

"_Hello where is Braelyn Monroe" Savannah asked worried. _

"_I am not sure ma'am I just got here I am sorry I cant help you" she truthfully. _

"_Is there a way that you could just I don't know find out she is my daughter and she was taken to the hospital and I really need to see her" Savannah cried. _

"_Ok, how old is she maybe I can find out" she said looking on the computer screen. _

"_She is just a couple days old maybe a week" Savannah said. _

"_Ok, what is her name" she asked again. _

"_Braelyn Monroe" Savannah told her. _

"_Ohh here she is she is in room 12" she told Savannah. _

"_Thank you so much" Savannah said proudly running down the isle. _

"_Alice what did you do to her" Savannah asked coming in._

"_Savannah stop being so worried sometimes Alice can be well supportive remember I said maybe" Marti laughed. _

"_Yah you said sometimes Marti what if this time she chose to be un supportive" Savannah said. _

"_Savannah don't worry she was being good. And your daughter is doing fine we just don't know what is wrong with her" Lewis told Savannah. _

_Savannah went over to her daughter who was sleeping soundly. _

"_You know Alice you really are turning out to be a wonderful person" Savannah told her. _

"_No I am not" Alice yelled. _

"_Then why are you still here. Old you would've left nor you just wouldn't have came" Savannah told her. _

"_Savannah seriously why do you keep thinking that I turned good" Alice asked angrily. _

"_Your not yelling or swearing" Savannah said. _

"_Because the baby is here and we don't want her to grow up saying those words" Alice replied. _

"_don't make up lies even though that lie wasn't really a lie my baby. From the first moment I gave you the responsibility of whatever it was you were always extra careful around her" Savannah explained. _

"_Ok, do you want to know why I have been extra careful around her" Alice asked. _

"_More secrets" Savannah asked. _

"_Well, I never had anyone or anything to have responsibility and when you told me about that responsibility it touched me" Alice told her proudly. _


	6. Unconscious

The next morning Savannah woke up to the crying of Braelyn.

"Wow, Marti this is the first time she cried during the whole night" Savannah told the sleeping Marti who just woke up.

"Well it wouldn't matter to me remember" Marti asked turning to the other side of the bed.

"Yeah but it matters to me" Savannah said getting out of bed.

"Just shut the baby up please I hear her now" Marti said quietly trying to go back to sleep.

"Mroew someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Savannah said.

"Well maybe you didn't but when you were out with you boyfriend all night I was taking care of Braelyn" Marti said.

"Well, that is what you guys are here for" Savannah said happily.

"No Savannah that is not _my job it is yours and it wont be until you ask me to" Marti quietly raised her voice. _

"_Marti I didn't wake you up to get yelled at quietly" Savannah said. _

"_Then why did you wake me up in the first place" Marti asked annoyed. _

"_Because I thought you would like to know that she didn't cry" Savannah explained. _

"_Yes she did maybe you should just give her away you know your not ready for her yet just, just give her away please" Marti cried. _

"_Marti why would you even suggest that" Savannah yelled. _

"_Because Savannah you cant handle her" Marti told her calmly. _

"_Marti" Lewis said coming in the room._

"_Lewis what do you want" Marti asked. _

"_Marti come out here with me for a minute" Lewis said. _

_Marti walked out of the room with Lewis. _

"_Lewis what do you want" Marti asked once again. _

"_Marti you gotta stop fighting with Savannah" Lewis told her. _

"_Lewis she always starts it why are you taking her side" Marti asked. _

"_Marti I am not taking her side I am just stopping a disaster that can come" Lewis explained. _

"_Lewis you are not doing that and just, just go I don't want to talk to you again" Marti said._

"_Marti don't be like that I don't want you out of my life I just don't want to see you fight with her anymore" Lewis explained. _

"_Lewis if you take her side then your out of my life take it that way" Marti said walking off in tears. _

_Lewis ran after her. _

"_LEwis please I'd reather just be alone right now so go" Marti yelled. _

_Lewis leaned in and kissed her lightly. _

"_Lewis seriously you cant just kiss me and think everything is much better" Marti yelled. _

"_it worked last time" Lewis whispered._

"_Lewis that is the thing there was a this time and a last time but there is not going to be an next time" Marti cried. _

"_Marti I wasn't the one who broke your heart" Lewis reminded. _

"_Yeah but when I told Savannah you broke up with me" Marti told him. _

"_But Marti you broke my heart and I am asking for you now please" Lewis bagged. _

"_But when you broke up with me it hurt now get out of my way" Marti yelled. _

_Lewis put his hands on Marti not letting her go. _

"_Lewis" Marti yelled. _

"_Marti your not leaving" Lewis said calmly. _

"_Lewis wtf let me go" Marti yelled tears running to her face. _

"_Marti" Lewis yelled. _

_Savannah came running out. _

"_Lewis what the **** are you doing" Savannah yelled. _

_Lewis dropped Marti to the ground and slapped Savannah down. _

"_Awe" Savannah screamed. _

"_Lewis what is going on with you" Marti asked frightened. _

"_Love has turned me" Lewis explained picking Marti up from the ground. _

_No one came to help them they have all experienced this kind of tragedy with Lewis. _

"_Lewis stop" Savannah yelled getting punched to the ground by Lewis. _

"_Lewis your better then this" Savannah said getting up once again. _

"_No Savannah I am not" Lewis told her tears falling. "I am going to kill you to". _

_Dan was coming to the dorm room when he got a phone call from Vanessa. _

"_Hello" he answered. _

"_Hi, Dan" Vanessa asked. _

"_Yeah who is this" Dan asked. _

"_Vanessa there is a problem" Vanessa said. _

"_What kind of problem" Dan asked. _

"_Well long story short don't come over today" Vanessa said. _

"_Why" Dan asked. _

"_Lewis is beating up Marti and Savannah he will kill you so don't put your life in danger" Vanessa said. _

"_What I thought Lewis was a nice person" Dan asked. _

"_He was never really a nice person persay" Vanessa said. _

"_I have to come I cant let him beat my best friend and my Savannah up" Dan told her. _

"_Dan just take my word for it don't come we will do all that we can in order to stop it just do me a favour get the police and get them to come over as soon as possible" Vanessa said hanging up. _

_Meanwhile, Savannah and Marti were both down on the ground bagging for forgiveness if they had anything to forgive. _

"_Lewis please I will go back with you just don't hurt us" Marti bagged. _

"_Marti I don't want you I never really did" Lewis told her. _

"_Then why did you ask me to come back to you" Marti asked in pain. _

"_Because you to were the only one that didn't know about my inspiration to kill" Lewis told her. _

"_Why are you like this Lewis" Savannah asked. _

"_My parents beat on me and I am going to get back on them by beating on you guys" Lewis said. _

"_Lewis that doesn't make any sense why are you a man cheerleader then" Savannah asked. _

"_Well I needed a secret identity" Lewis told us. _

"_Get up" he yelled. _

_We both got up in tears frightened of what might happen to us. _

"_Lewis please you are a good guy just don't hurt us" Marti pleaded. _

_Instead of replying to Marti he hit both of them and they fell to the ground. _

"_I am going to kill you guys and there is nothing you can do about it" Lewis laughed. _

"_Why isn't anyone coming to help us" Savannah asked. _

"_Because they are all scared of me" Lewis laughed again. _

"_Put your hands up" A man called. _

"_Who has to put there hands up" Lewis asked. _

"_all of you" the man said. _

_Vanessa came in. _

"_Sir. It is only the black man who has to go with you they were the victims who were almost on the verge of getting killed" Vanessa told him. _

_Savannah and Marti fell to the ground. _

"_Girls" Vanessa yelled running to them. _

_They were unconscious. _


	7. Alice, being Nice?

Savannah and Marti were laying on the hospital beds, still unconscious. Vanessa was pacing outside the room. Waiting to see if they were alright. The doctor walked out of the room. Looking worried.

"Vanessa. Right? They are in horrible shape. Horrible. They were beaten to the extend that they, well, couldn't be beaten anymore. Umm, I would advice you not to let them cheerlead for umm, 1 to 2 months. At least. Marti, has one broken arm. One broken leg. And the other leg, the one she broke a while ago, is in very bad shape. Savannah, she has a broken arm, and fractured hip. And her two legs are in very bad condition." he explained to Vanessa.

"Ok, but sir. You don't understand. They are my best cheerleaders. I cant do anything without them. Does it have to be 2 months?" Vanessa asked.

"It should be. Marti, she cant walk without, crutches of some sort." the doctor told her. "Which means…. She cant, well neither of them will be able to dance, do flips. Ect. So they cant walk. I will do you a solid. When they say they are fine, they can cheerlead again. I think they are awake again. You can go and talk to them." he instructed, opening the door for Savannah.

Meanwhile, Alice was at the dorm house. She heard a cry. And she knew it was Braelyn. Alice walked to Savannah's and Marti's room, opening the door. "Ok, now if I was a baby. Where would I hide?"

Alice walked all over the room, until she came across another door, before the bathroom door.

"What the hell?" Alice walked through the door, coming across a little bedroom. "Why does she have a another little room, that isn't right. I deserve it way more then she does." Alice walked into the room, finding a crib. Braelyn was inside, crying. Alice picked her up, starting to cry herself.

"Your so beautiful baby." Alice walked back into the normal room, going into the mini fridge. Grabbing a little milk bottle. Sitting down on the bed, holding Braelyn on her arm. Gently putting the bottle in her mouth.

Meanwhile, the police officer was handling Lewis, very harshly. They had to use 3 police officers just to hold him down. All three of them threw Lewis into the jail cell. Lewis banged on the jail bars.

"Listen punk. Your not getting out. So don't even think about banging, or breaking down the bars." the officers left, leaving Lewis to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Vanessa walked through the door.

"Hey how are you guys feeling?" Vanessa asked, sitting on the chair, between both of their beds.

"Where is Braelyn?" Savannah asked, ignoring what Vanessa had said.

"She, well, your not going to like this. Alice is taking care of her." Vanessa said, waiting for her response.

"What? Braelyn is with Alice! Why?" Savannah yelled.

"because, no one else wanted to take care of her. They all hate her." Vanessa explained.

"But, Vanessa. Alice doesn't know about the extra room!" Savannah reminded her. "She thinks that she should be the captain. Not me. What is she going to do!"

"Savannah I am sure, you would like her to do it, than no body." Vanessa told her.

"Fine, but your talking to her." Savannah told her.

"Whatever." Vanessa told her, walking over to Marti.

Vanessa walked back to the university.

"Alice! Where is Braelyn? I swore on Savannah's behave that you will take care of her!" Vanessa snapped when she walked into the area.

"Relax…. Braelyn is sleeping in her little room, in Savannah's room. Wanna tell me something about that?" Alice asked, stepping closer to Vanessa.

"Well, nothing really to tell. Umm, Savannah needed a place to put Braelyn, and I hooked her up. Besides she is the captain. And no one else has to share a room. Just her. So, shut-up about it. And we will all be happy. And she has a kid, you don't." Vanessa smirked, walking to the other end of the area.

Alice looked liked she had an idea… Until Braelyn started to cry again. She sighed, going into the room, and picking her up. Smiling.

"What do you want this time baby?" Alice asked. Wow, she was starting to act like a mom! Maybe Alice would be a good mom? You never know, she can surprise you, at times.

Savannah was having a hard time sleeping that night. She didn't know why. But, she was. She was thinking it was because it was her first night, without Braelyn. A whole bunch of questions piled through her head. Like: What if Marti was right? What if she wont be a good mom? It would just be a waste of my time!

"Marti! Marti you awake?" Savannah whispered.

"I am now. Is everything ok?" Marti asked, starting to feel pain again.

"Yeah. I have been thinking about what you said. Like, if I am ready for a baby. I don't know if I am. You're my best friend. Will you tell me if I am ready?" Savannah asked.

"Savannah. It isn't up to me if your ready. That is something you will have to figure out yourself. And maybe you wont. Maybe you will never find out if your ready to have a child. Your heart will tell you, when your ready. And maybe it will be right now, or maybe it will be in years. No one knows except your heart." Marti told her, drifting back into a deep sleep.

Savannah still laid there awake. She couldn't believe that Lewis was like that. Why would he have the inspiration to kill? Why was he like that? More and more questions rolled through Savannah's head. Like, she had nothing better to do then to just sit there. But, then again, she could be sleeping. But, when she was thinking this much there was no way in hell that she was going to sleep. Not at all!


	8. Back at Lancer

Two weeks later, Marti and Savannah were released from the hospital. Marti could walk, barley. But she still could. Which was a good thing.

Alice and Braelyn waited for Marti and Savannah outside. Finally a car pulled up at the university, Marti and Savannah carefully pulled themselves out of the car, and headed in the direction of Alice. Savannah started to smile when she saw Braelyn.

"My, little girl!" Savannah yelled, for all to hear. "OMG, I cant believe I get to see my little girl again! It has been so long!" Savannah hugged Braelyn tightly.

"Your welcome." Alice smirked. "Welcome back. And, I am not mad that you have a better living space then me. You should have it out of everyone for 2 reasons. 1) you have a kid that needs a area for it's self. 2) you're the team captain." Alice told Savannah, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Alice. And you didn't do anything harmful to Braelyn right? Or, you didn't feed her to much? Or not feed her? Or not change her diaper? You did follow everything on the list I gave you right?" Savannah asked, starting to breath very fast.

"Savannah! Stop! I followed everything on your list to a T. And besides I had Vanessa helping me. And if I may say so myself, I am a great mother!" Alice smirked. "Ohh, and Marti, I almost forgot you were here. Opps, sorry." Alice laughed.

"Yeah, ha-ha. Very funny Alice. You know what, your still the same bitch, you were before!" Marti yelled, walking inside the university.

"What's her problem?" Alice asked Savannah.

"Well, you were being a bitch to her. And she got mad." Savannah told Alice. Following her roommate into the university. Almost getting lost.

Vanessa, and all the other cheerleaders ran up to them as they entered the cheer area.

"Hey, Savannah, how are you doing?" Dan asked, catching up to her.

"Dan! Oh my god, do you know how much I have missed you?" Savannah asked, hugging Dan. Not tightly, Savannah was hurt.

"I think I have a feeling. I have missed you so much to. How are you doing. Are you hurting that much anymore?" Dan asked, worried for his girlfriend.

"Well, I still have pain, but I am healed. I wont be able to cheer for at least a month. I hope. It will be hell, but I can make it." Savannah smiled.

"I know you can. Your Savannah Montgomery. And I believe in you. But just one question, does that mean we cant make out?" Dan asked. Chuckling.

"Yes, sweetie. That does mean we cant make out. And I am sorry to say that. But we still can kiss, if that makes you feel better." Savannah laughed. There was something about Dan that she really, really loved. But she didn't know what it was. Maybe it was his charm. Or his, humour. It was hard to tell. Maybe it was everything about him. Yeah, that gotta be it.

Savannah went up to her dorm room with Marti, and Braelyn. She put Braelyn in her crib. Sadly she couldn't do anything else with her daughter but hold her and put her in her crib. Someone else would have to feed her, and change her diaper. That really hurt Savannah She couldn't really be a mom to her daughter for a month! A whole month!

"So, Marti why were you being such a drama queen outside today? Alice was just being her usual self. She wasn't anyone different." Savannah asked.

"Are you seriously taking her side on this? Savannah for crying out load! I am your best friend! Your suppose to take my side for this! Not her's!" Marti yelled.

"What? I wasn't taking her side! I was just asking why you were being such a bitch. Alice wasn't being anyone different. Just her normal self!" Savannah said, trying not to raise her voice. But her emotions got the best of her.

There was a long pause.

"Savannah I don't want to fight with you. We just got home. We were getting along fine, in the hospital. Why is it different here?" Marti asked, calming down.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense. Maybe it was because we are familiar with Lancer. And we were not with the hospital." Savannah suggested.

"Yeah. But lets try not to fight. And if we do, we should work out our differences." Marti suggested, smiling.

"Yeah. I like that idea." Savannah smiled.

Marti carefully walked out of her dorm room. She walked right into Alice's.

"What does the bitch want this time?" Alice asked, logging off her computer.

"Listen, Alice. I know we have our differences. But I just wanted to say I was sorry. And, I know I was acting like a total bitch. And I don't mind if you call me a bitch. I deserve it. So that is what I came here to say. I am sorry." Marti said.

Alice waited for a minute before responding. She nodded. "Ok, I accept your apology. And I know I should be a little bit nicer. Only a little your not that special. And I am sorry to. You just came back from the hospital, and your didn't need to be called a bitch." Alice apologized.

"Ok, apology accepted." Marti smiled, before walking out.

Wow, did Alice just apologize? That was unusual for her. Like she is the bitch of the squad. And there she was apologizing? That is just unreal! Marti thought to herself. Maybe Alice was actually starting to turn nice. But that was impossible!

That night Savannah and Marti fell asleep. Like it was nothing. Just a cloud, drifting away. It was so nice to sleep in there own bed again. But the hospital beds weren't all that bad. But they were happy just to be back home. The place where they belonged. Where they were appreciated. There cheer squad is the place they should be. Even though they couldn't cheer for another month. It will still work out in the end.


	9. What does she have in mind?

Braelyn was crying, like every other morning. It was 7 in the morning, like usual. Savannah woke up, sighing.

"Why is it always 7 in the morning that she just has to wake up?" Savannah asked, as Marti pulled her head up from her pillow.

"I don't know, but shut her up! I just spent a long time in the hospital, not listening to baby crying, I am not used to it anymore. Stop her, I am tired!" Marti said sleepily.

"Ohh, shhh. You no you love her!" Savannah smiled, walking into the little bedroom for her baby, who was very annoyingly crying.

"Yes, I like her. I never said I didn't like her. I just said I don't like it when she cries. It is annoying. And, I like my sleep! Not for it to be interrupted, by I freaking crying baby!" Marti yelled, putting her head between two pillows.

"Marti! She is not a freaking crying baby! As far as I am concerned you're a freaking crying baby! She, is a fucking baby, she cries! No one can change that!" Savannah yelled, feeling a couple tears drop, down her slightly red face.

"Oh, I am a cry baby? I don't think I am the one who is the cry baby, in this room! But, as far as I am concerned you can just cool your ass, and make your stupid baby stop crying!" Marti yelled.

Savannah ran into Braelyn's room, crying. She slammed the door, making Marti flinch. She sat on her bed, sighing.

Why was everything happening now? Marti and Savannah just got out of the hospital, and now they had a yelling fight? It would be too much to bare.

A few minutes later, Savannah emerged from the little room. She didn't even look at Marti, none the less talk to her.

"Savannah, what do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" Marti asked, pulling Savannah's arm, so she couldn't walk.

"No, Marti. I am not talking to you! You can shove that up your ass. I am not forgiving you! So, just let it go, and forget about it!" Savannah yelled, pulling her arm free.

"No, Savannah! I am, 1) shoving it up my ass. 2) I am not going to let it go. And 3) I am not going to forget about it. We had a stupid fight, what the hell it wrong with that?" Marti asked, crossing her arms.

"Ok, maybe I would have, but when my daughter gets involved in a stupid fight! That crosses the line. I don't mind if we fight, yes friends fight. But when her daughter, who is apparently a 'cry baby' gets involved, I cant forgive that person." Savannah said calmly.

"Ok, I am sorry. But you cant blame me-" Marti said, but being interrupted by Savannah.

"Really, I cant blame you? What is the reason that I cant blame you-huh-?" Savannah asked, crossing her arms, sitting on the bed.

"Because, I was tired, I just got out of the hospital, and I wasn't used to crying. Savannah we were in the hospital for a little longer or not as long as a month! I forgot all about baby crying. You gotta give me some time to adjust. We got in a fight after you had her, and that is because I wasn't used to it." Marti explained.

"Fine." Savannah sighed. "I guess I wasn't used to it, either. And, maybe I got over you too hard. Because I am not used to it, and I was tried and angry. I am sorry." Savannah cried.

"Savannah it is ok, I am the one who should be sorry. But, lets just forget this day ever happened, or how about this part of the day." Marti smiled, giving her Savannah a hug.

"I think that is a good idea."

Marti and Savannah got dressed. Marti was wearing a pair of short shorts, and a white tank top. Savannah was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a tee-shirt and jean jacket.

They walked into the kitchen, where everyone was talking.

"Morning, girls." Vanessa said kindly. "Now I know you don't want to talk about this but: who are we going to replace Lewis with?"

Savannah suddenly perked up. "I got it!" Savannah said excitedly.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be good." Marti sighed.

"Oh shut-up! We could get Dan to replace him. I can help him, and get him to be better. This is all falling into place!" Savannah jumped up and down.

"Savannah we all love you, but I don't think that will be a good idea. Believe me he is a klutz!" one girl said.

"Oh, shut-up! I know he can. And, if he isn't good, then I can helped him. Please give him a chance." Savannah whined.

"Savannah, we know. But you wont be able to help him until your healed. And, we need someone now! I just don't think he is the right guy." Vanessa told Savannah.

"Vanessa I thought I was the captain of the cheer squad, not you." Savannah crossed her arms, shifting from one leg to the other.

"Fine, but if it doesn't work out, me and the squad will decide, with you not getting one little say, in the decision." Vanessa smiled.

A couple hours later, Alice walked out of her room, wearing a little top, and Capri pants, for cheerleading.

"Morning Alice." Savannah smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. Your back, I am gonna go back to not liking you." Alice smirked, walking towards Savannah. "Ohh, and have fun watching us cheer, while you sit in the side lines."

Savannah limped, fastly to Vanessa. "I have a problem with this! Alice is taking advantage of my not being able to cheer dilemma."

"Savannah, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Go do something to fix your situation, don't come to me whenever you have a problem. Your cheer captain, for crying out load!" Vanessa yelled.

Savannah walked away, before getting yelled at more.

"How are we going to survive this month, or two?" Marti asked, as Savannah walked into their dorm.

"I have no idea, but this isn't the end of it." Savannah smirked.

"I sense you have a evil idea in mind." Marti said.

"What gave you that idea?" Savannah asked, smirking. Giving Marti the evil 'I gotta plan' look.


End file.
